Falling For Magic
by Ochako107
Summary: [COMPLETE] AU KxT Tohru's mind belonged to Yuki but her heart still wary. When Kagura gives Tohru the opportunity that could change her lovelife, she wonders about the price she must pay for magic: risking to have it all or to have absolutely nothing.
1. It All Starts With a Little Magic

**Falling for Magic**

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

**A/N**: This is an AU and has a little OOC-ness but it's all good. Remember to R&R Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**- It All Starts with a Little Magic

"He's so handsome..."

Tohru Honda couldn't help herself. She was no boy-crazy girl, but her feminine side couldn't help but admire the male specimen before her very eyes. The prince of her high school, Yuki Sohma, was sitting in the library reading a book like he did every day after school. He was every girl's dream... okay well maybe not _every _girl's dream but something a simple girl like Tohru could never have.

She sighed as she leaned her back against the bookshelf while staring wistfully at the ceiling. She longed to gain enough courage to go up to him and maybe become friends! But he might not like her...

Suddenly a tap knocked the daydreaming girl out of her thoughts. "Tohru? What are you doing over here?"

Tohru's head spun and she leaped on her friend. "Shh! Don't let him know I'm hiding behind a bookshelf spying on him! That would be so embarassing!"

"Okay, okay, sorry." Kagura, one of Tohru's friends, laughed speaking in a quieter tone. "But I just never thought I'd see you in _this_ section of the library."

"Eh?" Tohru looked up to see she was in the suspense area with many frightening images and titles. She backed away from the shelf, embarrassed that she did seem awkward in such a place. Anyone who knew Tohru knew she didn't like scary things. "Sorry, I was just distracted."

Kagura looped her arm through Tohru's arm and began dragging her off to the door. "I noticed. You and every other girl at this school would love to get 'closer' to the Prince. It's a wonder why you didn't join the Yuki fan-club." The two girls turned around to see the Prince Yuki fan-club girls hanging around pretending to read books, but rather stalked Yuki like the paparazzi. Kagura and Tohru looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, I think it's every girl's desire to have her dream guy. I'm sure you do." Tohru said while checking out a few books and then leaving through the glass doors with Kagura.

Kagura nodded while keeping her eyes forward. "Mmhm..."

"It's just I think that...well..."

"Go on, Tohru, it's okay."

Tohru stopped walking and stared down at her shadow wistfully. How could one guy make her feel like this? He made her head spin and her mouth run dry. What did it take? "I just think that I couldn't be good enough for anyone like him."

"Why not? You're easy to get along with. If he got to know you better, I bet you he'd end up loving you." Kagura snapped her fingers with a grin on her face. "I know! Come here, look."

Tohru stepped closer to her friend while she dug around her stuffed animal backpack. The kitty bag seemed most childish, but it gave Kagura her extra flare. She kept it clean and used it with such care, one would think it was her baby.

"Damn, I can't find it!" Kagura began punching her bag brutally while Tohru stepped back from her mood-swinging friend. So much for her 'baby'. "Oh! Here it is! Lookie, lookie!" A little box fell out of the bag and she picked it up while handing it on an open-palm to Tohru. "This will be the answers to all our problems!"

Tohru looked inside questionally. "It's... a riceball?" Tohru peered down at the small snack with her eye brows knitted together. "Thank you, Kagura, but I don't get it. I mean, I could just make these at home."

"No!" Kagura snatched the box back while holding it to the sun. "It isn't just any riceball! This riceball is _magical_!"

Tohru's eyes lit up as she clasped her hands in joy. "Oh, wow, really?"

Kagura put a hand on her hip while giving Tohru the box again. "Yes! All you have to do is go up to Yuki and offer him this riceball. He will eat it and that will give you three days."

"Three days to what?"

"Get him to kiss you!"

Tohru gasped while turning beat red. "K-kiss me? Why would I...?"

"If he kisses you that will seal your relationship meaning he has really gotten to love you!"

Tohru stared at her friend as if she'd grown three heads. "Eh, Kagura, don't you think this is a bit... rushed? I mean why would he kiss me within only three days? No one can fall in love in three days and I... I don't really believe in all this magic stuff."

"Ohoho, on the contrary! With this magical onigiri, who knows what can happen! With just one bite, he will be smitten with you for three days. Within those three days, if he learns to love you, he'll kiss you and you'll have your dream man! Come on, Tohru, what's the worst that can happen?"

Kagura watched her friend excitedly as Tohru stared at the box.

What was the worst that could happen? If Yuki didn't end up falling in love with her it wouldn't matter anyway-- she'd be back at square one- alone and love-sick. She would never know what might have been if she didn't try. Even with the help of magic.

Tohru got a determined look to her face as she pumped a fist into the air.

"I'll do it! For love!"

Kagura pumped a fist into the air as well. "For love!"

* * *

The following day, Tohru found herself hiding behind the biology books in the library.

"Okay... You can do this." She smoothed out her spring dress unconsiously while pulling stray hairs behind her ear. She whipped out the blue box from her bag and stared over at Yuki, typing away at his laptop. Would he really fall for her? She shook her head and began walking his direction with all the courage she could gather within.

She tried to ignore all the Yuki-fan girls' stares as she walked over. Tohru was sure she would be on the most wanted list if Yuki ended up liking her. Let alone kissing her!

"Hey, watch out!"

Tohru looked up at the yell and suddenly found herself bumping into a warm body, her box flying up into the air and the rice ball flying out.

"Oh no!" She called while making a grab for it. Suddenly another hand reached out and caught the snack in mid-air making Tohru blink and follow the hand up to it's owner's face.

"Eep!" Tohru's eyes bugged out. He was scary!

The other boy was a head taller than Tohru. He was dressed like a stereotypical bad-boy: his buttons half undone and dark colored clothes that read 'mess with me I KILL you.' His unruly orange hair brushed against his forehead, framing his intense-amber eyes. His features struck her as such a contrast to Yuki that she felt hypnotized by the color as she continued to stare up at him. She knew who this person was. Yuki Sohma's cousin; Kyo Sohma.

"H-hello, Sohma-san."

"You're Honda, right?"

"H-hai, Tohru Honda."

He held her gaze while half smirking. "Hey, I caught it." He said continuing to stare right back at her. His lips were set in a tight line.

"Erm... so you did." Tohru blinked and raised the box to his face, he in turn, looking down at it. "Could you... give it back? It was sort of a present for someone."

The boy looked at his hand and then at the box when his face softened. She was surprised when she felt herself breath out. How long had she been holding her breath like that?

Kyo saw Tohru's upset features and sighed, "I don't think you'd want this onigiri though. My hands were all over it. Here, I'll keep it and give you a fresh one."

"No, really! It's okay!" That was her magic riceball!

The boy took a shoulder strap off his lean shoulder and pulled out a fresh riceball from his bag, handing it to her. "My family owns a snack and tea shop and this is wrapped so don't think I poisoned it or anything..." He ploped the snack into her hand.

Holding the ball in her hand, Tohru waved her hands up frantically. "No! I don't think that you did that, but I need that onig...!"

To her horror, the strange boy took a wholesome bite out of her magical rice ball. She could feel lightning bolts hit her at every which way, her only chance with Yuki gone. Gone down this Kyo Sohma's throat and proceeding to be digested.

Had she been Uo, she'd already punched him in the gut and forced him to spit up any morssel of the rice ball. Had she been Hana, this incident may have lead to someone's death already.

But no, she was Tohru Honda and she stared at him, her mouth hanging open to simply gawk as he chewed and swallowed.

Kyo swallowed the last bit of the rice ball when suddenly his attention directed back to Tohru, his eyes suddenly pinning her down. The look sent shivers down her spine. What had she done?

"Say, Tohru. Ya wanna go get something to eat?"

"...Eh?"

"Come on, I know a little place down the street." He gently pushed her by the small of her back and began walking to the exit of the library, pulling her farther and farther away from Yuki, who was watching her along with half the entire library. So much for a dream guy. She turned around to take one more glance at Yuki, worry filling her eyes. Kyo Sohma was the last person she'd ever dream of going out with.

* * *

Kyo leaned back into his chair while staring out the window as Tohru took another bite of her strawberry ice-cream. She really didn't want to, nor felt like, eating anything but Kyo insisted. She left the spoon in her mouth as she licked up the sweet dessert while pondering on her current situation. Well, Kagura's magic onigiri did work at least. The boy was quite persistant even though she politely refused so many times while walking to this shop. Anyone else would have already went mad and sent her home, but Kyo kept silent and just kept walking with her.

She stared at him, this time gaining a little bit more of a view. He wore his school uniform the shirt untucked and buttons in disarray. Dispite Tohru's shock at seeing such peculiar features, she admitted that it suited him well. She pulled the spoon out of her mouth and let it clatter into the glass dish. She would be stuck with him for three days. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Kyo turned when he heard the clatter. "Are you done?"

"Yes. Thank you for the ice cream." Tohru smiled brightly and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Sohma-san!"

Tohru grabbed her bag and began standing when Kyo's cool hand reached out to her hand. Her own hands were just as cold from eating the ice cream.

"Wait, I'll walk you home."

Tohru shook her head. "Oh no, that would be too much!"

He pulled his own bag on and stared at her with the same firm look. "Are you kidding me?"

She didn't know what to say to that, and simply let him be.

They walked in complete silence as they rounded a corner.

"So, Tohru, what do you like to do?" Kyo asked. "I mean... I don't see you at any clubs or anything. The only place I've ever seen you is in the library hanging around the horror books."

Tohru smiled. "Oh, I don't like horror books. I just..." She suddenly turned bright red not wanting to admit the real reason of her visitition to the library. "Nothing!"

Kyo put his hands into his pocket. "Right." After a few moments he spoke again. "You're into my cousin, aren't you?"

Tohru continued to blush with a small smile. "I supose so."

Kyo shook his head and Tohru looked up at him. He seemed so calm. All the stories she'd heard about Kyo, she didn't expect him so nice. A complete stranger would think he would be violent or something along that line. Nothing like Yuki-- he looked like the proper gentleman! These two were so different.

Kyo caught Tohru's stare. "Am I really that scary looking?"

Tohru quickly averted her gaze at the sidewalk. "No!"

"People don't know me. I don't really care what they think of the way I dress. It doesn't mean anything. If I wore my uniform straight it wouldn't change who I am so what does it matter anymore?" He looked down at her. "I'll let my mouth do the talking, not my clothes. You know?"

Tohru bit her lip. "I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover as my mom used to say." Kyo watched her. "Ah, my mom died a year ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." They continued walking in silence. "My mom died when I was a kid."

Tohru spun on him. "Really?"

"Yeah, but it didn't bother me that much. I barely knew her." Kyo smiled. "My dad's a jerk so I don't go home much. I stay with my uncle. He's like a real dad to me. He owns a dojo and is a master."

Tohru couldn't help but find herself interested. "A master? Wow, he must be really good!"

"Are you kidding? He's the best one out there! And some day I'll be just as good as..." Kyo's face suddenly flushed and didn't continue.

Tohru cocked her head to the side. "You'll be as good as him?"

"Eh, yeah, but it must sound stupid."

"No, no! I think it sounds really cool! I would have never guessed you were into martial arts."

"What, you thought I was into street fighting?"

Tohru laughed. "Maybe, but I've learned that much more about you, Soh--"

"Kyo." Tohru paused in her step as Kyo stood infront of her. "It's just Kyo."

Tohru didn't know what came over her. Kyo was not her type, at least what she thought, but here she was, learning more than she ever thought she would about him. He was no street thug... although his bad-boy persona at school said otherwise. She found herself wanting to know more about this boy. Maybe they could become friends after three days. Besides...

"Okay, Kyo...-kun."

"Close enough." He ruffled her hair and contined walking. "Maybe I can teach you a little martial arts."

"Oo!"

...She had three days with him.

* * *

So? What do you think? This story is loosely based on this manga I read... um Romantic Egoist by Bisco Hatori, with some changes. This story was originally going to be a one-shot but seeing that it is about 35 pages long-- I thought it would be good to split it up. So R&R and I'll update probably tomorrow! Thanks so much!


	2. Wild Flower

**Chapter 2-** Wild Flower

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

The following morning, Tohru heard a soft klacking at her window. She hopped over to the window while trying to put one of her black socks on and pulled the blinds up.

"What...?" She asked quietly. She placed her hands on the cool window and pushed it open, sticking her head out.

She raised her left hand to her forehead, trying to block the sun fro her eyes as she squinted downward. "Hey, Tohru!" Tohru peered down at the carrot colored hair that called up to her. "Can I walk you to school?"

Tohru completely forgot about that magical onigiri! She yelped and slammed her window closed while hurridly putting her other sock on as well as her shoes. She ran down the apartment stairs as she fixed her hair with a yellow ribbon between her teeth. She felt so embarassed! She'd never had a boy walk her to school before, let alone throw any kind of solid partical at her window!

Kyo simply stood on the lawn looking bord until she flew at him.

"Kyo-kun!"

"Was I bothering you?"

"No, no!" Tohru said as she pulled the ribbon from her mouth and into her hair. "I just didn't expect you to be here."

Kyo rubbed his head as Tohru started walking to school. "Yeah, I had some urge to come over and walk you to school." He turned at her with a small smirk. "Kinda weird, hua?"

Tohru just smiled. _'Not so when you're under some spell for three days!' _She thought.

Tohru kept unusually quiet. She was usually the one to break the ice, but the feeling of obligation loomed over her. Kyo was obligated to be smitten with her against his will. She felt awful and wished she never took the riceball from Kagura in the first place.

"Hey."

"I-I'm here!" Tohru yelled out suddenly. How long had she been spacing out?

"Nothing, it's just you looked like you were spacing out a little there." Kyo shook his head. "It's dangerous crossing the street. It'll be your own damn falt if a car runs you over."

"Right!"

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Yuki across the street also making his way to school talking to one of the student council girls. Oh how she wished she could talk to him. _'Oh stop that, you're starting to sound like a love sick puppy!' _She scolded. _'Besides there's no use daydreaming. Kyo-kun will be with you for two more days.'_

The thought of Kyo made Tohru turn and look at him. She could see the anger in his eyes as he too saw Yuki. She glanced down at his tightened fist. "Um...Kyo-kun?"

"What."

"Do you not like Yuki-san?"

"The hell I don't!" He suddenly burst out he stared at her with narrowed eyes. Realizing his out burst he turned the other way, his voice dropping to a softer tone. "I mean..."

"It's okay," she laughed, "I don't mind, it's better to be honest than telling a lie to make someone else happy. Besides, I guess they have to respect your opinion too."

Kyo started at her for a moment, some kind of emotion flashing in his eyes for a split second before it was gone. The girl noticed something in his features as she cocked her head to the side. He grunted and pulled her arm. "Come on, the light changed."

She allowed his firm yet gental hand lead her across the street as she thought on Kyo for a moment. There was so much she wanted to learn about him.

"Cooking."

"What?"

Tohru beamed and opened her bag to show Kyo her small lunch she made. "You asked me what I like to do yesterday. I like cooking, see? I don't know," Kyo looked down at her beautifully decorated lunch, "I just like the feel and the smell of it when you're cooking." Kyo gave her a half smile as she beamed. "Maybe one day I'll make you something, Kyo-kun!"

"That could be cool."

* * *

That afternoon, insted of going out to eat the pair walked down a strip mall. Tohru said she needed to drop off a package at the post office and Kyo volunteered to go with her.

"Kyo-kun, you really don't have to come with me."

"Nah, I don't have anything else to do, so don't worry 'bout it. It beats sitting around in detention."

"Detention?"

"Yea, I'm trying to kick the habbit." he joked. He was pleased to see it made Tohru laugh. A store made Kyo point it out to Tohru. "Hey, I know a guy who works here."

Tohru look up to see the sign in neon blue lights reading 'Mad Cow'. What a peculiar place to be! Just looking into the window she could see scary masks and various pictures: from blood oozing from a fake heart, to cartoonish people with pale faces and dark makeup. Her eyes bugged out wondering if she even had the courage to enter this store. It was the sheer essence of scariness! "Ah...Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun w-wait!" She called softly while running after Kyo already putting his hand on the door.

Kyo entered and Tohru followed as well. There were black walls lined with shirts with various words on them, and different rock group posters lining the back wall. Tohru could feel her chest rumble with the loud music blaring.

"Yo, Haru!"

"Kyo, what's up, man?" Haru looked behind Kyo with a wide grin on his face seeing the innocent yet curious brunette behind him. "Who's the girl? Your girlfriend?"

Tohru could feel herself blush as Kyo stepped infront on her. "Hey, I'm just wondering if you've got that new DVD in stock yet."

Haru let the change of topic go and leaned on the counter while pointing in a far corner where a girl with red highlights and green painted nails stood bobbing to the music and looking at various DVD covers. "Yeah it's over there by Rin. She'll help you out."

"Thanks." Kyo turned to Tohru and walked past her as she stood still. She took another glance around the store while this domino haired person continued to observe her. She walked a little ways away from the staring cashier and skimmed a rack of t-shirts reading:

_"You know you want me"_

_"I have your girlfriend's phone number"_

_"MILF"_

_"Cereal Killer"_

Tohru's face scrunched up at every shirt she read. Who on earth would want to wear these shirts? She stepped back and started down at her own attire. A blue sailor uniform and a light pink knitted sweater with a yellow trimming at the sleaves. Yea, she totally stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone I saw you here." Tohru's head snapped up to the voice as Haru laughed, watching her. "If you feel uncomfortable you should have seen the old woman thinking this was a butcher shop. It's a wonder why she'd even consider buying meat at a place called 'Mad Cow'."

"Am I really that easy to read?" Tohru sighed looking down at her clothes.

"Like a book, I'm afraid." Haru smiled and Tohru decided he wasn't all that scary dispite the ear piercings and gaudy necklaces. "I'm Hatsuharu Sohma."

Tohru bowed. "Hello, I'm Tohru Honda, it's really nice to meet you." She stood up straight. "Wow, another Sohma."

"One of many, Honda-san." Haru leaned in towards Tohru as she watched Kyo talk with Rin. "Don't think bad of Kyo. He's rough around the edges but he's cool."

"Eh...?"

"Not too many girls really want to hang out with him-- usually aiming more towards our cousin, Yuki. Once he liked this girl so much he asked her out on a date. The bitch stood him up, leaving him standing at the movie house with an umbrella as it poured cats and dogs. Poor guy."

Tohru's face fell as she got a mental image of an angry, wet, Kyo, waiting hours on end for a date that would never come. "I never knew."

Haru looked her up and down. "Maybe a good girl like you will get him out of his funk."

Tohru didn't have the heart to tell Haru that she wasn't into Kyo THAT way. Or was she? She shook her head. Of course she wasn't! She really really liked Yuki! But still, Kyo had been stood up? What that must have felt-- someone you liked so much to get the courage to ask them out, let alone even talk to them! Tohru's mind wandered to her own situation. It was so similar, what if she did get enough courage to talk to Yuki? And then he ended up hating her?

She let her eyes fall towards the floor. She would have been the one standing out in the rain.

She turned to look at Kyo again as he waved to Rin while jogging back to her and Haru. "How you must have felt..." She muttered.

"What's that?" Kyo asked standing next to Tohru as he put the DVD on the counter to pay. "Haru, turn the music down a little some of us want to keep our hearing." The music softned.

"Nothing, Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled. "I was just talking with Hatsuharu-san."

Kyo slowly turned to Haru who looked bord.

"Yo."

"You didn't tell her."

"Tell her what?"

"That I was stood up at the movies, you ass!"

"Well there you go, straight from the donkey's mouth." Haru said to Tohru.

Kyo grabbed Haru by the collar. "Why you little punk! What did I ever do to you?"

Tohru turned to Haru.

"Let's see, you did give me that swirly in sixth grade."

Tohru turned to Kyo.

"That's only because you stole my lunch money!"

"Please!" Both boys turned at the voice. Even Rin from across the store looked up. "Please don't fight!" Tohru cried. Haru and Kyo looked at each other and backed away.

Rin walked up hearing the commotion. A smirk graced her elegantly shaped lips. "Hm, if it wasn't a real live saint that stopping the howling I don't know what this girl is."

Kyo paid for the disk and ushed Tohru out of the store while still glaring at Haru.

As the door closed Haru just turned to his girlfriend with a serious look. "Honda-san is nice." After a moment he caught her gaze. "Do you think Kyo knows what he's getting into?"

"Maybe." Rin looked to the door. "We'll see."

* * *

"Kyo-kun..."

Kyo ignored her for the moment too angry to speak. He might say something that would not be appropriate for a young lady's ears.

"Kyo-kun..."

"What!" He finally burst out turning on her. Tohru's eyes widened as Kyo put a hand up to cover his face. "No, go ahead and say whatever you want to."

Tohru stayed silent for a moment thinking of the words to say. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if you were okay. You seem really angry at Hatsuharu-san." Kyo looked up to meet her sapphire eyes. "And... I suppose there are some people out there that are that mean, but it's like a garden!" She smiled and waved a finger at him. "Sometimes you have to weed out the garden to find the beautiful flowers that are hidden beneath." Kyo stared at Tohru as she continued to try and cheer him up.

"Nah, I think I'd be a weed, Tohru."

"Hm, well even a weed can look like a beautiful flower. It's all in the eye of the beholder." She stepped closer to Kyo as he stood silently. "You may think you are a weed but I think you are one of those hidden wild flowers under it all."

Tohru saw that emotion flash in his eyes again as he looked down at her. The wind blew softly around them, her hair blowing gently along with leaves fallen from the first signs of fall. She continued to smile at him and then turned in the direction of the post office.

On the other hand, Kyo stayed put, his orange bangs covering his eyes. He continued to stare downward, red and brown leaves twirling at his feet, rising up into the sky and fluttering away.

"Come on, Kyo-kun." He turned around to see Tohru laughing. "We'd better get to the post office before they close."

He watched her smiling and laughing as she continued to push her free hair out of her face. He himself broke into a soft grin and jogged towards Tohru.

"You know, you really are something." He said catching up to her. She gave him that small smile again before turning and continuing to walk. "I think you're... you're a flower too."

Tohru cocked her head to the side. "You think so? Wow, thank you so much!"

"Yeah... eh but don't think I mean anything funny by that!"

"I won't, Kyo-kun. I won't."

* * *

Later that afternoon Tohru and Kyo sat at the bus stop waiting to catch a bus. Kyo only lived down the road a few blocks down, but Tohru's home was quite a ways out. Both teenagers were tired of walking.

"Today was fun." Tohru piped in. "Thanks for coming with me." Her face fell. _'Even though you are under a spell to make you do this. Oh, I'm so sorry.'_

Kyo's face scrunched up. "No problem." He slouched down into the bench while stretching his arms. "Sure you'll be okay on the bus?"

"Don't worry, I've been on the bus alone quite a few times before. Thank you for worrying about me."

The bus started its way over to the bus stop and Tohru finally got up. "Thanks again, Kyo-kun. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Oh, and don't worry!" She leaned in towards Kyo. "I won't tell a soul about the movie incident! I cross my heart and hope to die!"

"Whoa, don't go that far." Kyo said rising to his feet as well. He stared down at Tohru, his eyes glowing in the afternoon sunset. Everything around them seemed to warm with the afternoon sun, bathing everything with light and warmth. Tohru felt her heart thump rapidly as she could feel her own body heat mingling with Kyo's. They were standing a foot apart and she could still feel the tingling sensation over her skin.

_'What is this...?' _Tohru wondered. _'My body's never felt like so.' _She began to shiver dispite the warmth from all around.

"You cold? Gez, bring a heavier jacket." Kyo shrugged off his school blazer and draped it over Tohru's shoulders, the jacket dropping past her skirt. She stared at her shoulder and then at Kyo with her wide eyes, adorable as ever.

Kyo felt a blush rise to his face seeing her wear his school jacket. Tohru had the same thoughts as she could still smell the masculine musk from his coat. It smelled like fresh soap and sandalwood. She wondered what detergent he used.

_'What am I thinking? The only reason he's being so nice is because he ate that riceball. The only person I've ever really liked was Yuki so why...?'_

"Tohru..." Kyo whispered a breath away from her face.

_'Why do I feel like I am falling for Kyo-kun?'_

"Tohru..." Kyo whispered again. Tohru could feel her ears tingle with heat every time he called her name softly like so.

The bus stopped before them and made a "kshh!" sound as the doors opened.

"Yes...?" Tohru asked.

Kyo blinked at the sound of the bus and in an instant he was a foot away from her again. She missed the warmth. "Um... I'll see you tomorrow."

Tohru's face fell but she instantly replaced it with a gentle smile. "Okay. Be careful walking home, Kyo...-kun."

_'Ah, what's happening to me? Almost slipped up there calling him so lightly! Tohru no baka!' _She mentally scolded.

She waved before getting on the bus and leaving Kyo standing on the sidewalk. She paid her bus fare and sat down three seats over, sitting on Kyo's coat. She gasped and fingered the soft material between her digits. "Oh no, Kyo-kun might be looking for his coat tomorrow!" She took it off and folded it carefully on her lap. "I wouldn't want to ruin Kyo-kun's jacket so I'll just give it to him tomorrow when he picks me up for school." She stopped herself and shut her eyes tightly while shaking her head furiously. "But who said he would be coming to pick me up! Kyo-kun's only so nice because of that onigiri! Ohh...!" She breathed heavily. "What am I _doing_?"

Tohru glanced around her, happy to see there were only about six or seven people on the bus, none of which paid any attention to her as she moved so animatedly. She leaned against the window with a sigh, clutching Kyo's blazer to her chest, the smell of him still lingering. "What am I doing?" She asked again watching the world pass by her window. She let a smile grace her small lips. "I... I think I'm falling for Kyo-kun." Suddenly she felt her chest tighten again at the thought as she looked down to her lap. She frowned.

_'No, I'm not falling for Kyo-kun.' _She held the coat tighter to her chest tears brimming her eyes but refusing to fall.

One more day. That's all she had left. One.

"I'm falling for magic."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for all your reviews! R&R people, thanks so much. 


	3. Betrayal

**Chapter 3-** Betrayal

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

She peered out of her house that morning, and stepped into the sunshine. She had a restless night, tossing and turning in her bed, finally getting to sleep around 2 AM. The crushing feeling that today would be the last day with Kyo loomed over her. She could feel the morning chill nipping at her skin and she pulled out Kyo's jacket. She had to give it back to him today. Feeling the material between her hands, she glanced around the lawn.

_'Hm, he's not here...' _She thought while slipping on his jacket again. No one would notice if she wore it... she could still remember that afternoon when he lent her his coat. It was so nice of him! Heaving her school bag infront of her while walking down the stoop she started off towards the school building while taking in a deep breath of morning air and traces of sandalwood mingling with her own sent. _'I suppose the riceball is wearing off. That's good.' _She looked to the sky. _'If that's good, why do I feel so bad?'_

"Tohruuu!"

Tohru felt an arm wrap around her shoulder. "Hey! Where have you been these days? No phone calls, no after school parties," Uo, one of Tohru's best friends, bumped her head softly with the brunette. "So where ya been?"

"Yes, we've been missing you dearly, Tohru-kun." Came the airy voice on her other side. Tohru turned to see Hana with a ghost of a smile. "Perhaps your attention is being occupied?"

Tohru laughed nervously. "Hana-chan..."

Hana smiled. "I suppose I was right."

Uo slapped Tohru happily on the back making the smaller girl fall forward a little. "Oh ho! Tohru-_chan_ is getting some lovin', baby! All right!"

Hana closed her eyes. "Not the same words, but yes, something along those lines, Arisa."

"So who is it, Tohru?" Uo continued while Hana rambled on about Tohru's love interests. "That guy that stares at you during gym? Or maybe it's a love affair with one of those hott teachers? Or maybe it's a mystery guy with so much enigma you are just drowning in all his mysteries. Although none of the above seem like your type." She laughed.

Tohru's eyes widened. "Eh? Uo-chan, why would you assume that I am getting some... 'lovin'? There could be many things that could be occupying my attent-- wait, what guy that stares at me during gym!" She spit out rapidly. Her eyes began to swirl-- this was all coming down too fast!

Uo took one of Tohru's arms into her hand, inspecting the clothing she adorned and then dropped it. "This doesn't look like your normal school blazer, Tohru. Kind of big don't you think, Hana?" Uo winked at Hana as Tohru started looking down at her outfit embarassed. "Ah ha! Someone IS grabbing her attention. And I got a feeling it isn't the Prince."

Tohru could feel a blush starting from the roots of her hair. Her friends could read her all too well. She'd have to learn to hide her emotions instead of wearing them so plainly on her face. If not hiding her emotions at least guard her own thoughts!

"I'm afraid even _those_ are no secrets."

Tohru spun on her electric wave friend. "Hana-chan!"

"Only kidding." Hana slowly turned her head forward. "You just looked so deep in thought I guessed you were wondering if you could ever hide your emotions."

Tohru let out a sigh. "Oh, good."

The trio walked in silence before Hana's voice eased into the silence. "Like I said, Tohru-kun, your electric signals seem quite distressed. It is not mid-term week yet," she turned to Tohru with a small smile. "A penny for your thoughts?"

Ha, Hana-chan could have a whole room of pennies for what she was thinking!

She didn't want to say anything. Even though Hana, Uo and herself had established a solid friendship, something like _this_ seemed just too embarassing! How could she explain that Kagura gave her a magical riceball and she was going to give it to Yuki so he and her could spend time together and if he kissed her on the third day it would mean they were ment to be together? And then to top it off, the boy she'd never dreamed of _ate_ her riceball by mistake and has been smitten with her ever since. Finally, how would she explain that she's starting to fall for him when the only reason he liked her for the time being was because he was under some kookie spell!

Hana and Uo had huge grins on their faces as the trio started crossing the street.

Tohru stared at them, her emotions once again getting the best of her.

"... H-Hana... Uo...?" She gluped. "Did I...?"

"Yes, Tohru-kun. You _did_ just say all of that out loud." Hana smiled.

All the color drained from her face and Tohru stopped dead in her tracks. She wanted to be sick, she wanted to go home and dive back into her sheets, she wanted to go back in time and stop herself from taking that riceball; she wanted to be anywhere but here!

She took the next best option from a system melt down.

She fainted.

Well, she almost fainted anyway. Instead of the expected hard and ungraceful landing on the cement, she felt strong arms under her back, bracing her fall. She could swear she was in some kind of black and white film, seeing _him_ of all people on the ground saving her fall. She opened one eye, the other still tightly closed as the other face filled her view.

"Tohru! What happened?" Kyo asked, worry filling his eyes. The rays of sun were blocked from hitting her eyes as she caught Kyo's sillouette. "Why the hell did you just fall like that?"

"...Kyo-kun?"

Tohru felt Kyo pick her up, his right hand wrapping under her knees and his left hand cradling her back, holding Tohru bridal style as she tried to make her legs work again. "Damn, if you're just going to collapse in the middle of the street you really WILL get hit by a car." He kept his eyes straight as he carried Tohru to the corner of the side walk. "Try... try and be more careful."

Uo's usual tough girl look was smacked off her face as she ran towards Kyo and Tohru. "Ohmigosh, Tohru! Tohru, what happened? You just fell on the street! What's gotten into you?" Uo asked while hugging Tohru's head to her chest as Kyo let Tohru down gently from his protective arms. "You scared me!"

"Uo-chan..."

"You smell like that coat Tohru-kun is wearing." Hana said from behind Kyo, her violet eyes glowing with electricity.

"KAYAAAA!" Kyo jumped then feet into the air. "Who the hell...!"

"Correction," Hana stood infront of Tohru and Uo while slowly raising a perfectly shaped finger at Kyo. Her voice came out smooth as silk, emotion void of any kind of warmth. "Who the 'hell' are you...?"

"Whoa, I've never heard Hana curse." Uo said.

"I think she was just imitating Kyo-kun." Tohru whispered to her.

"Who are you?" Hana repeated still pointing at Kyo.

"I'm..."

"What relation do you have to our dear, Tohru-kun?"

"I..."

"Can't you see she is in a crisis pertaining to her personal life?"

"Why is it that your coat is sitting on her shoulders?" Hana continued, shooting out these awkward questions like bullets at poor Kyo. "Do you know what I do... when I find something or rather someone interfering with Tohru-kun?" She asked her voice dropping low.

Kyo had a sudden prickling feeling at the back of his neck. Who was this girl?

"Hana-chan!" Tohru finally rushed in. "Hana-chan, this is Kyo-kun, he is a friend of mine." Tohru quickly shrugged off Kyo's jacket and handed it to him. "I'm...I'm sorry I didn't return it." She turned to show Kyo her friends. "These are my very best friends, Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima."

Kyo put a hand up. "Hey."

Uo nudged Tohru with a catty grin. "So is he...?" For the first time in a long time, Uo saw Tohru give her that _look_. A pleading look to not ask anything right now. "...in our grade?" She quickly corrected herself.

"Yes, Uo-chan."

"There's something funny about you." Hana said taking a deep look into his eyes. "There's something... something...odd."

Tohru tensed. _'The magic must still be in Kyo!'_

Kyo turned his face the other way, breaking Hana's stare down. "Yeah, let me guess, you two think I'm some punk who's not good enough for your friend, don't you?"

Tohru instantly went for Kyo's hand. "No, Kyo-kun!" She looked up at him with sincerity. "No, you are not that kind of person. Kyo-kun is one of the nicest people I know." Hana and Uo exchanged glances as they watched Tohru comfort Kyo naturally. "In fact I think... I think I like..." Tohru choked on her words.

Kyo brushed her hand away from him with a hard look upon his face. "Eh, I better go. School is going to start soon." He took off in a run leaving Tohru's hand still extend towards him.

"Kyo-kun!" She watched him disapear into the school building among other students. "Why did he leave so suddenly?" Wasn't he supose to be infatuated her?

After a moment of silence, Hana nodded to Uo before walking to school as well, going unnoticed by Tohru. Uo leaned over Tohru's shoulder to see her confused features. "Hey, Tohru? We'll meet you in class okay?"

She turned to Uo snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, did I make you and Hana feel awkward? I'm sorry."

Uo stared at her. How was it that she always thought of others before herself? Hana and herself just thought Tohru would want to be alone right now. It was obvious Tohru wanted some time to think without her friends trying to sway her thoughts. She laughed and patted Tohru on the shoulder. "No, we didn't feel awkward. We just figured you wanted some space right now is all. Don't worry about us."

"Oh, okay." She watched Uo wave to her while catching up to Hana. She was silently greatful. She needed some time to think.

Uo caught up to Hana. "So? What does your Electric Report say?"

Hana closed her eyes in a dreamy state. She was worried for Tohru. "I feel Tohru and Kyo coming to some realization just a minute ago. The boy's attitude did seem smitten as Tohru-kun said but..." Hana opened her eyes; a small frown creasing her lips. "There was something odd about his waves that _didn't _seem... spellbound." Uo stared at her friend, beginning to wonder herself if magic was really playing a role in this game.

* * *

"So, you like it?" 

"Are you kidding?" Kyo took another bite of the delicious fish. "This is the best Yakizakana I've had in a long time." He praised. "I mean... since my uncle usually does all the cooking we have a lot of burnt stuff," he tried to cover up from his fist burst of enthusiasm. "And besides," he took another bite, "I like cod."

Tohru clasped her hands, "Oh wow, really?" She let out a sigh, "I wasn't sure if you like fish or not! I hope it isn't too bland, I couldn't find any Daicon radishes so..."

He put the plate down staring at her. "You mean... you made this for me?"

Tohru felt a blush creep over her face. "Well, it's a thank you for being so nice to me and all."

_'And since this might be the last day we'll be so close like this.'_

"Oh." He ate the lunch Tohru prepared for him while looking to the sky. She finished her own lunch and was about to ask Kyo a question when she caught him in such a trance.

Staring at his serene features she couldn't help but want to ask what he was thinking about. As much as she didn't want Kyo to be with her three days ago, she was starting to ask herself why she wouldn't want something like this to happen. Even though she was still head-over heels with Yuki, somehow Kyo made her forget all her insecurities about Yuki. Just watching Yuki made her mouth dry and her head spin, right? Just to see him and know that there was a possibility for them to become closer was what she dreamed of, right?

So how was it...?

Kyo turned when he felt Tohru's sad eyes upon him.

How was it that just being with Kyo washed all of that away? He made her feel carefree and fuzzy inside. Not weak, love wasn't supoe to make you feel weak, it was supose to make you feel strong. She loved the way he was always trying to be headstrong but inside he was caring and mindful. He was trying to guard his thoughts but it seemed the more they spent time together the more he opened up to her.

And yet none of this was real. As much as she wanted Kyo free from this spell, in a way she didn't. She didn't want any of this to end. How selfish.

Tohru felt tears fill her voluminous eyes but still she would not let them fall. She could see a blurred Kyo stand up instantly.

How selfish of her to want Kyo.

"Tohru! What happened? Why the hell are you crying?" Kyo asked putting his hands on her shoulders. "Damnit, I said I like the fish! I promise I wasn't lying, it was good!" He continued.

"It's nothing, I just... you know!" Tohru rubbed her eyes quickly. "It's a little windy outside and I guess something got in my eye. I'll just... eh... go wash my eyes in the bathroom."

Kyo raised an eye brow. "Are you sure?" He asked while walking back to the building with her.

Tohru gave him her biggest smile dispite how troubled she was. "Yes, I'll be fine." Kyo nodded and continued to follow her. After a while Tohru giggled making Kyo stare at her. They stopped infront of the bathroom.

"What is it?"

"Kyo-kun, do you really plan on following me into the girls restroom?" She continued to laugh.

He stopped following, realization hitting him like a ton of bricks. He turned around while scratching his head. "I was... just a little worried is all, okay?" Tohru nodded while watching his back. "I just," he slowly turned around, a blush rising to his cheeks, "I just don't want to see you cry because of something I did."

The young girl felt her heart begin to race again. She switftly turned on her heel and fled into the bathroom leaving Kyo waiting outside the door.

"Wahh!" Tohru cried running exasperated to the sink while splashing cold water onto her face. "Why does Kyo-kun have to be so nice to me? I couldn't possibly deserve this much kindness, not after knowing that he only likes me because of that riceball!" She blurted out, talking rapidly to herself while splashing water all over the counters in her frantic motions. The other girls backed away from the girl avoiding water splashing in all directions.

Tohru grabbed paper towels and patted her face down, while sitting on a small chair placed in the girl's bathroom. She slowly let the paper towel fall away from her face. Sighing she looked down to her hands in desperation. "Maybe I should go talk to Kyo. I... I want to tell him so that we can stop this mess." She got a determined face and trudged out of the bathroom.

To her surprise, the corridor was empty. "Kyo-kun?" She called. "Hm, maybe he went to the bathroom too." She walked down the hall, about to turn the corner when she could hear hushed whispering behind the wall.

"So, how fares your days with Tohru?"

_'Kagura?'_ Tohru gasped.

"She seems to really buy into all that magic stuff that you gave her. She really thinks I've fallen for her."

Suddenly Tohru felt her entire self stiffen at the masculine voice. _'No...'_

Kyo shoved his hands into his pockets. "I can't believe you got her to believe that that onigiri was magical and that it would make anyone fall in love with her." She heard him chuckle. "It's kinda cute."

Tohru leaned herself against the wall, her chest heaving with bewilderment and embarassment as she tried to believe this was not real.

Kagura's tone turned flirtatious as Tohru bit her lip. "I guess our bet is leaning my way, Kyo."

Tohru's world came crashing down. A bet? They were using her like some toy? Tohru expected herself to break down in sobs but not one sound emerged from her throat. No growl in anger or frusteration not even a sigh of resent.

But she felt it inside. Hurt and incomprehensible pain surging through her body. She didn't make a sound only silent diamond tears falling from her flushed face.

She shook her head; she didn't want to hear it anymore. She closed her eyes and ran past Kyo and Kagura, not turning back to look.

She was betrayed.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter is the last one, folks. Thanks to all of you that have so nicely given me reviews! I haven't really gotten many for this story, but that's not important I guess. Whatis importantis that I like this story! R&R yeah? Thanks so much and see you in the next chappie. 


	4. Run To You

**Chapter 4-** Run to You

By: Ochako107

Standard Disclaimer

She was betrayed.

That was the only thought running through the crying girl's mind as she blindly ran for the door. She'd never let her tears fall until now but she couldn't hold them in anymore. She was a fool; a complete and utter fool.

Kyo's eyes widened when he saw Tohru cantering blindly down the hallway bumping into other students as she headed for the door. Kyo's body went ridged hearing the sobbing Tohru. "Oh crap!" He made a turn when a solid hand clamped down on his forearm. "Kagura, let me go!" Kyo argued.

"Why, darling? I won the bet." Kagura smiled. "You got Tohru to fall head over heals for you. You told me you wouldn't be able to make her like you since she's infatuated with Yuki but it looks like you did." Kagura looked up to Kyo. "So now you proved to your cousin that you are better than he is! So drop Tohru and you _have_ to take me out."

Kyo's eyes narrowed. "Kagura, this isn't about being better than that damn Yuki anymore! I don't care anymore! He can keep being better than me! I. Don't. Care! Gah, woman, let me go!" He continued pulling away as Kagura kept an iron grip. "Let me go, Tohru needs me!"

"The only reason you met Tohru is because of me! I'm the one who gave her that riceball and I'm the one that gave this idea so that you could be better than Yuki! You owe me, Kyo darling, you owe me one date!" Kagura argued back while wrapping two hands around Kyo's arm.

"Kagura, I'm sorry and all, but..."

"No 'but'!"

"KAGURA!" Kyo's temper was rising. He had to go find Tohru!

"Aw Kyo you're no fun! Stop being so mean!"

"Stop it Kagura. It isn't cute and it isn't funny. You're just starting to tick me off."

Kagura stopped tugging on Kyo, freezing in her motions. She'd never seen Kyo look so angry before and over a _girl_ to top it off. "So you... you really did fall in love with Tohru didn't you, Kyo?" Kagura suddenly let him go, blood circulating normally once again throughout his arm. "I knew the risk I was taking: losing you or getting you to take me on a date..."

"I still don't know what date you're talking about!"

"... but I guess that's what I get. That's what I get for loving you." Kagura frowned. "You say Tohru needs you, but I think you're lying." She looked down. "You really are in love with her."

Kyo's eyes never wavered. "What do you mean?"

Kagura's head suddenly snapped up, her voice flaring with infuriation. "It isn't Tohru who needs you; you're just too stubborn to admit that you need _her_, Kyo Sohma!" she turned around with hot tears glistened in her saddened eyes.

Kyo felt all his anger flush at her outburst. His body relaxed hearing her say such a thing. She was right. It wasn't Tohru who really needed him. She was the one who took the chance with love while he was just part of a scheme. She had the opportunity and the guts to be with the one she wanted but what about him? He was the coward, using Tohru as a way to get even with Yuki. But now... his feelings ran deeper than he thought for the girl named Tohru Honda.

And he was the one who made those tears fall from her eyes.

In silence he watched Kagura shake with painful sobs. He raised a hand to touch her back. "Ka..."

"Go." Kagura interrupted trying to shun herself from his touch. She shook with every sob trying to control her sad and broken heart. "Go to her, Kyo. You... need to be with Tohru now."

Kagura didn't turn around to face Kyo. She knew he was still standing there deciding between staying with her or chasing after Tohru but she didn't want to watch him make his choice.

_'Tohru's situation and my situation are a bit similar I suppose.' _Kagura thought bitterly. _'She wanted Yuki's love or to be left with nothing as I wanted all of Kyo's love or nothing.' _Kagura breathed in and finally turned to hear Kyo's feet running down the hall calling out for Tohru.

_'In a way, this was my fault. I was chancing Tohru's love for Yuki with my own love interests with you. I loved you for so long. I loved you so much I was taking the risk of getting closer to you or losing you to another woman. I guess in the end, your heart chose. It chose Tohru.'_

Kagura turned back around staring at the ground with a heartbreaking smile upon her lips. After pondering a moment she raised her head and walked the opposite way that Tohru and Kyo went.

Love, what a concept. You want all the person's love and attention but with the flip of a coin you can lose it all and have nothing.

Kagura looked out the window to see Kyo running across the courtyard in search of the one he wanted to be with. Sighing, she prayed that Tohru got all the love that Kyo could offer her. But what about herself? She'd continue to love Kyo from afar but Kagura knew now that there was a place in Kyo's heart she couldn't reach.

And that place was to be fufilled by one and _only_ one person.

"I guess I was the one left with nothing." She turned away. "Good-bye, Kyo."

* * *

Tohru kept running. She didn't know where she was going, she didn't care where she was going, she just wanted to run and wish that none of this happened. "How could Kyo-kun... no... how could I? I feel so stupid!" 

Suddenly to her utter surprise she ran smack into another body. "OW." Tohru and the other body hit each other hard, bouncing back and falling to the floor.

"Oh my, are you okay?" The boy crawled over to Tohru, who was also on the ground. "Oh! I know you." Tohru held her bruised cheek and opened her eyes, blinking rapidly. "You're Honda-san."

"YUKI SOHMA!" Tohru exclaimed. She scrambled to her feet as Yuki got up just as quickly.

"You're that girl that likes horror stories, aren't you?" Tohru stared at him as he smiled. "A girl like you, I'd never expect you to be into that kind of thing."

"Oh, oh no... I'm not. Honestly I don't even like horror stories." She muttered still sniffling. Yuki saw her deputise her sleeves with tears and her runny-nose. Shuffling around his pockets, he handed her a handkerchief to use instead. "Um, thank you."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes! Yes, I'm... okay!"

Yuki smiled and Tohru thought she would melt. She never dreamed she'd be standing here talking to Yuki! But Kyo... Kyo, what about him? "I've had my eye on you before, Honda-san, but 've seen you around with Kyo. Is he your boyfriend?" Yuki asked.

She would have blushed but couldn't. She still felt empty and cold. So used and foolish. She couldn't chance her love again...

...could she?

* * *

Kyo stopped running to look both ways in the hallway. "Tohru! Tohru!" He called frantically. "Damnit, this school isn't huge or anything, she HAS to be here somehere! Where the hell did she go?" He looked right and left before taking off again. 

_'There!' _He spotted a brunette crouched in the library huddled in the corner with her back turned to him. He felt adrenaline pump through his veins as he spun her around.

"Tohru!"

"AH! FREAK!" Kyo took a double take as the girl with blue framed glasses and wide jade-green eyes screamed at being disturbed so. "Help! Rape!"

"No, no sorry, I got the wrong...!" Kyo said putting his hands on her shoulders to calm her down.

"AHHHH!" The girl continued to scream. "RAPE! This man is trying to rape me!"

To his left Kyo saw a few other male students coming his way. "Oh crap!" He let her go and ran for the library door. That was definitely not Tohru!

The girl got up from her chair, crossing her left arm over her chest as if shielding herself and using the right arm to point at Kyo running the other way. "HELP! RAPER!" She cried pointing and screaming. A group of girls turned to hear the commotion.

The girl turned at them. "You've got to point and scream so everyone knows who you're talking about. RAPE! RAPE!"

After exchanging glances the group of girls began chanting with her also yelling and pointing at Kyo escaping the library from an angry mob of boys.

_'Shut up, you loud bitch!'_ He wanted to scream at her.

After running around the building he hid behind a wall.

"I think he went this way guys! Let's get him!" One of the males yelled. The other two made a battle cry and ran away from where Kyo was hiding. He peered around the wall to see no one was there anymore. With a sigh he collapsed in a heap.

"Tohru." He said quietly. "Tohru..."

His eyes traced dancing brown and red leaves at his sneakers and followed them as they danced in the wind. That's when he saw her. Without a doubt it was her since he could see her tear streaked face. He found himself on his feet with a smile etching his lips. He had to tell her! He had to tell her he really loved her!

"Tohru!"

His feet suddenly felt like lead bricks. From behind Tohru, Kyo saw a head of silver hair sanding close to her. _He_ speaking with her. Kyo felt a hitch in his breath as his worst nightmare was staring Tohru dead in the eye. In an instant Yuki bent down to catch Tohru's lips with his own as her face scrunched up and her body almost fell backwards.

Kyo felt his teeth clentch so hard they would have shattered. "Yuki, get your hands off of...!" To his horror, Tohru's face relaxed and she wrapped her arms around Yuki's neck. From a distance, Kyo could see a smile gracing her lips as she continued to allow Yuki to kiss her.

He stopped breathing all together. "No..." he muttered. This couldn't be happening. He had to tell her! Kyo balled his fists hard while trying to control his emotions. He watched Yuki deeped their kiss and wrap his arms around her small waist. Squeezing his eyes hard he felt himself choaking on tears. It wasn't supose to happen like this, this was all wrong. He had to tell her he loved her! He had to tell her what he really felt! _'Tohru...'_

"NOOOO!"

SMACK!

"Kyo, you moron, snap out of it!" Haru finally screamed in Kyo's ear.

"Ow, you little punk!" Kyo held a hand to his ringing ear. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Oh, I dunno, you were just making the biggest ass out of yourself." Haru stood up straight while making googly eyes at Kyo. " 'Yuki get your hands off of her! No! Don't touch her! Mi Amor...!' "

Kyo's face looked like he'd been at the beach way too long without sunblock. "SHUT UP!" He roared. Silently he was glad that was only a dream. "And I would never say 'mi amor' ya fruit basket!"

"Hey, maybe you should stop day dreaming and start looking for Honda-san before that dream of your becomes a reality. That stupid riceball idea has gotten you in a mess and now look at you! You're about to lose the one girl that's actually been NICE to you! And you know what the best part is?"

Kyo swung a punch to Haru's left, the boy dodging it easily. "Honda-san didn't leave you out in the rain to go on a date with Yuki!" Haru continued while blocking Kyo's mad punches. "If I'm a fruit basket, you're a fruit _case_ for sitting here fighting with me instead of finding that girl you like so much! So quit wasting time and find her!"

Kyo lowered his fists suddenly allowing Haru to kick him straight in the jaw. Seeing Kyo stop fighting, Haru really didn't mean to kick him in the face, the guy was suposed to block it!

"Kyo! Why didn't you block that? My _grandma_ could have blocked that better than you!"

"Tohru."

With that one word, Kyo fled past Haru. The domino haired boy whipped around to see Tohru standing next to Yuki chatting quietly with him. He fixed his school shirt and leaned against the library wall, smirking. "Don't let her go, Kyo."

"Hey! You look suspicious!" Haru glanced over his shoulder cooly. There was a group of three boys staring at him.

"What do you clowns want?"

"Don't play coy with us! We know you're the rapist! Get him, men!" The leader of the group called. The other two gave another battle cry before running at Haru who just stared at them wide eyed.

Haru grabbed his coat and headed towards school. "There seems no use for me in this scene anymore. I better get to class now!"

"He's getting away men!"

"Burn em' at the steak!"

"Yar yar!"

"A la flambeau!"

"Sometimes I hate you, Kyo." Haru muttered.

* * *

"I've had my eye on you before, Honda-san, but 've seen you around with Kyo. Is he your boyfriend?" Yuki asked. 

"Ah, n-no." she answered.

Yuki covered his mouth to hid a small smile. "Heh, I figured. A polite girl like you with an idiot like Kyo? He just didn't seem like your type-- no offence."

Suddenly her sniffling stopped.

Yuki turned away, giving Tohru a profile of his face. "Kyo's never done one right thing. I don't think it would be wise for you to hang out with him; he might be a bad influence, you know?"

Tohru's hands dropped to her sides. How could Yuki say that about Kyo?

_"People don't know me. I don't really care what they think of the way I dress. It doesn't mean anything. If I wore my uniform straight it wouldn't change who I am so what does it matter anymore?" He looked down at her. "I'll let my mouth do the talking, not my clothes. You know?"_

"Um... I'm sorry." Tohru started to catch Yuki's attention. "But how could you say such a thing about Kyo-kun? He has shown me more kindness than I ever thought I could deserve. It doesn't matter what influence Kyo-kun has on me, I can make that decision on my own, Sohma-kun.

And how can you make the presumption that I am a polite girl? You don't even know me!" Tohru said, her voice gaining more confidence. "I could be the worst drug dealer, pot smoking... ah em... bimbo you ever met, but just because I look the way I do, you just think I'm a good girl! And why am I yelling so much? Rrr!" Tohru could feel herself getting hot. The boy had not even said ten sentances and she was already feeling her world crumble. At one time she loved Yuki but didn't anymore and at one time she loved Kyo but he didn't love her to begin with. Fate was conspiring against her.

Yuki stared at Tohru as she rambled on. She spun on him again. Where did all that love she once had for the prince of her high school gone? He used to make her head spin and her mouth run dry. All she felt was disapointment that Yuki didn't turn out the way she thought he would be. Disapointment in herself for letting all of this go as far as it did.

Well, Yuki did still have that effect on her anyway. He did make her head spin from thinking so much and he did make her mouth run dry from saying everything on her mind!

Yuki shook his head. "It seems Kyo already made you act like this. So brash and loud."

"I'm not usually this loud!" Tohru exclaimed. "And you know what, Sohma-kun? I was wrong to like you as much as I did. Instead of calling out on Kyo-kun you and he should be nicer!" She had her fists clentched at the hem of her skirt. "You can't say anything bad about Kyo-kun. You can't because I... I..." Tohru felt a tingle that seared her skin as if she were on fire. The words just wouldn't come out of her mouth. It hurt so much to know Kyo had stolen her heart so easily. It hurt even more to know she could not take it back. Hot tears began to fall again; how she wished she'd stop crying so much!

"Hey!"

Tohru suddenly felt protective arms wrap around her, backing her away from Yuki's presence. Her eyes widened as she felt Kyo crush her to his side, glaring at Yuki.

"You're pissing _my_ girlfriend off, Yuki!" Kyo growled, his eyes dancing with a wild flare. "Back off or I'll punch that pretty boy face of yours!"

Yuki just stood with a shocked face. Shrugging, he turned away. "What an idiot."

As Yuki left just like that, Tohru felt glued to the ground, mesmerized that the current events that just played before her very eyes. Suddenly her body moved to be positioned infront of Kyo as he hugged Tohru, his face nuzzling into her soft hair.

"Tohru..." he muttered. "I thought I lost you."

"Kyo-kun, I..." Everything in Tohru told her to back away from him. But the stress and desperation in his voice made her chest tighten again.

"Tohru, I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier." He said looking over her shoulder. "I always wanted to prove Yuki I was better than him and when Kagura gave me the offer to show him that I could take the girl he was pinning for, I took the offer." He tightened his hold on Tohru as she had herself in the crook of his arm listening to the rhythm of his beating heart.

"But that was before I got to know you. I didn't know that... I didn't think I would ever get the courage to ask you out, but with that riceball it gave me the courage to do it. When I saw how much I got to like you, I didn't want to be part of this anymore. I met up with Kagura to tell her I didn't care about Yuki anymore and that's when you saw me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen the way it did. I... I just wanted to say that." He let go of Tohru staring down at her pink face. Tenderly he rubbed away a tear with his thumb. "Maybe... I dunno, this was all a mistake. If you don't want to ever talk to me again... I... aw hell! I'll move to another city if you want me to, Tohru! Just... just don't cry."

"Kyo-kun..." She whispered. She leaned her head back into his chest, her sobbing dying away gradually.

"No onigiri could make me feel the way you make me feel right now, Tohru. It was never magic, it was really us. It was real. I just want you to be happy."

Tohru lifted her head off his shoulder, to look him in the eyes. She'd never seen him look so down, so honest, so...

...vunerable.

She never imagined Kyo would be like this.

"You told me it's better to be honest than telling a lie to make someone else happy. So I won't lie--"

Tohru put a finger up to his lips smiling softly. "You never did. Both of our intentions were wrong. And... and I don't want you to go away Kyo-kun. I really don't." He stared down into her eyes. _'She forgives me.' _He thought happily.

Tohru tightened her hug on Kyo. "It's okay, Kyo-kun... if it wasn't for Kagura and that riceball... we wouldn't be standing here like this." She breathed in the smell of sandalwood waffing through his school jacket still. "It's okay, it's over."

"We can start over again, Tohru, and I'll do the right thing this time. If you want."

She hesitated slowly. "I...I don't want to start over. I'm happy to know the way I really met you. There's nothing that could replace that." She snuggled into his arms. Any thought she ever had of Yuki was now nonexistant.

This right here... this is where she wanted to be.

He finally smiled, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

Kyo took a hold of Tohru's hand, the pair walking in the autumn breeze, hands tightly clasped.

Kyo looked to the side to see Tohru's smile. "So what did Kagura tell you about the rice ball anyway?"

"Um... she told me with just one bite of the riceball, Yuki would be smitten with me for three days. Within those three days he had to, um, kiss me..." she trailed off. "But Yuki never did eat the riceball."

Kyo smirked catching on to the hidden meaning and bent over, placing a small, innocent kiss on her lips. Both teenagers blushed tomato-red while looking either way but not at each other.

Tohru tried out her squeaking voice. "I wasn't expecting something like that!"

" 'Something like that?' " Kyo asked pretenting to be hurt.

"No! No it wasn't bad, Kyo I didn't mean it like tha...!" Suddenly Tohru felt herself lean in for a most pleasing kiss on the lips. Kyo held her gently by the waist as she instantly placed her hands on his chest. She loved the feeling of being in his strong arms and was happy that she met such a warm person like him. She didn't care what Yuki or anyone else said, if Kyo was not smitten with her, she was definitely in_ love _with him. She never thought love could be so sweet.

Finally coming up for air, Kyo and herself finally backed away from each other. Tohru had to wonder what made Kyo kiss her so passionately.

"My name."

Tohru broke away from her thoughts. "What?"

Kyo laughed. "You called me by my name. _Just_ my name."

Tohru's face was blank before she broke into a thousand-watt smile. "Kyo." He leaned down to kiss her again, this time briefly.

"See?" Kyo wouldn't voice out his thoughts, but he admitted he liked the way his name rolled off her tongue.

"Kyo!" She repeated laughing. She was happy something so small could make him pleased.

The bell rang to resume class. Suddenly Tohru's face fell. She didn't want to leave yet!

Almost as if reading her mind, Kyo voiced, "don't worry, I'll walk you home this afternoon." Tohru squeezed his hand with thanks. She let go and ran off to her class smiling like she was on top of the world the whole way.

Once upon a time there was a girl named Tohru Honda who didn't believed in magic. But as that girl experieced love for the first time with someone she would have never expected, her attitude began to change. One could fall for magic and be enthralled for hours.

But to fall in love could last forever.

END

* * *

**A/N:** Yeay! It's over! Thank you all for sticking with my short little story. All of your responses are helpful and encouraging so I appreciate it very much. I thought it was cute... oh well. I think I should stop reading all this fluffy romance I get all caught up in! Reviews would be nice, yeah? Thanks again and see you next time in the future. Ciao. 


End file.
